Quiebre
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Rappa/Kirishima. PWP. Es un quiebre inesperado.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Esto... no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué hice esto. Bueno, en realidad lo sé pero ese no es el punto._ _Rappa me fascina y no he podido evitar ponerlo con Kirishima._

 _(Si no has leído el capítulo 142 del manga te recomiendo hacerlo para que sepas quién es Rappa)._

 ** _Rappa/Kirishima Eijirou. PWP (_** Porno sin trama **). Non-con/Dub-con.**

* * *

 _ **Quiebre**_

Está roto, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y es incapaz de moverlo, el dolor debería ser insoportable pero el resto de su cuerpo no está en las mejores condiciones, las punzadas en sus extremidades son la anestesia que necesita para aminorar la fractura de su brazo.

—Eres excelente, chico —le susurra enajenado, puede ver su torcida sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Le tiene contra la pared, no puede hacer mucho en su posición y teme estar a la completa merced del mayor. Le toma por el cuello y lo levanta ligeramente, ha hecho tanto como ha podido pero no ha sido suficiente. Sujeta el brazo ajeno con su temblorosa mano e intenta moverle para liberarse sin embargo ni siquiera puede ejercer presión en su brazo, ya no tiene fuerzas.

Inesperadamente el más alto le acomoda sobre sus piernas, haciendo que su espalda se recargue en el muro y coloca sus piernas a los costados de su cadera. Percibe algo que no le gusta.

—Es imposible no agitarse con una pelea así —está tan cerca de él que advierte su aliento acre y metálico al respirar.

Lo agarra por las corvas y lo sitúa mejor en su regazo; no duda entonces de lo que sintió hace unos minutos, contra su bragadura golpea la rígida excitación del hombre y el pensamiento de que está duro hace reaccionar su propia hombría.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así —exhala sofocante.

Quiere detenerlo pero no puede decir nada, ¿le habrá quebrado la mandíbula? No percibe el dolor, tampoco siente que su mejilla esté inflamada, sin embargo responde su pregunta al notar lo difícil que se le hace abrir la boca. Duda que Rappa lo haya hecho con premeditación mas no deja de pensar en lo conveniente que es.

El hombre robusto comienza a mover la cadera, restregando su erección en su entrepierna sobre la ropa y estimulando su libido; la punta del falo ajeno empuja contra su escroto y roza su periné provocando con cada caricia la rigidez de su miembro. No sabe qué pensar y aunque al principio le asusta todo esto mientras más veces choca en sus genitales más se desvanecen sus pensamientos y su miedo.

—¿Debo suponer... que es la primera para ti? —sus exhalaciones son más ardientes y frecuentes, le quema el rostro.

Aún no puede mover la mandíbula y se limita a mirarle, la pregunta le parece innecesaria e indecente y espera dejarle claro que no piensa responderla. Ve sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa petulante y por un breve instante su fuerza regresa, uno muy corto como para poder golpearlo.

—No importa, has dejado de ser un niño.

Le muestra de nuevo los dientes y sin previo aviso se inclina hacia él y le muerde el hombro hasta que advierte el líquido caliente y carmesí derramarse donde sus dientes le han perforado la piel. Tiene la mordida de una bestia, ha conseguido hacerle gritar a pesar de la fractura y le sorprende que no le haya arrancado un pedazo de carne.

Obseso le sonríe y lame los restos de su sangre que escurren por sus dientes, piensa que ha perdido la cordura pues la cruda imagen que le ofrece el hombre se le antoja obscena y sufre un espasmo que le hace presionar su erección contra la del mayor.

Y lo escucha gruñir.

Es un jadeo ronco, vasto y erótico para su agitado cuerpo y su nublada consciencia y se dice que quiere escuchar más de esos sonidos guturales.

Rappa suelta un soplido, se hinca para dejarle sobre el suelo y comienza a quitarle el pantalón de su traje de héroe, se lo saca con prisa junto a su ropa interior y en un parpadeo se encuentra desnudo debajo del fornido villano. Lo ve despojarse de sus destrozados guanteletes y lleva su mano derecha debajo de su cuerpo, en el pliegue de sus nalgas; con el pulgar masajea su músculo perineo y su miembro se endurece más al tiempo en que la punta se humedece, sube y presiona con el mismo dedo la base de su falo mientras empuja su dedo cordial contra el anillo muscular de su recto.

—No... no... —masculla, no puede decir más, su quebrada mandíbula no se lo permite.

El más alto no parece oírle y fuerza la entrada de su dedo en el recto. Siente una punzada y un agudo quejido escapa de su boca, involuntariamente se dobla hacia atrás cuando Rappa introduce su dedo más adentro y con la mano derecha intenta hacerle sacarlo pero es inútil, su brazo tiembla ante la más mínima presión. Saca y mete su dedo de manera lenta desde la punta hasta la base y cuando aumenta el ritmo se detiene para introducir el índice, la intrusión es tortuosa, le produce contracciones y su espalda se curva de nuevo; gemidos rotos y quedos salen de su boca cuando inserta un tercer dedo y su cuerpo se tuerce al sentir sus dígitos moverse dentro de él.

No sabe si podrá soportar más de esto, la excitación le duele y su esencia turbia rezuma desde la punta, manchando el vello bermejo en su entrepierna. Cree que en su rostro es obvio lo agobiante que le resulta esto pues el de máscara saca los dedos de improviso y toma su miembro con la mano para sobar el glande con el pulgar y le hace correrse bruscamente.

Entierra las uñas en el antebrazo del hombre y despacio el orgasmo abandona su cuerpo, gime largamente, áspero y bajo mientras el líquido seminal se derrama sobre su abdomen. En su aturdimiento por la reciente liberación alcanza a escuchar de forma sorda una risa burlona por parte del mayor.

Ofuscado y mareado su cuerpo se adormece y apenas percibe que el villano le acomoda de nuevo sobre su regazo, alza su cadera y advierte algo duro golpear en su entrada; se le dificulta entender lo que sucede y no es sino hasta que empieza a penetrarle que comprende.

Empuja lentamente y poco a poco el firme y grueso miembro de Rappa entra en su recto, aún cuando le ha dilatado las punzadas de dolor le hacen sacudirse y estropean su respiración.

—...tan malditamente estrecho —dice entre dientes el más alto.

Escucha sus quejidos roncos y se inclina sobre él mientras más entra en su cuerpo, recarga su frente en su pecho y siente el aliento candente del hombre chocar en su torso. Aprovecha la cercanía del otro para agarrarse de él, le abraza con el brazo derecho y oprime sus dedos en su cuello buscando lidiar con el dolor.

Sabe que ha metido su falo por completo cuando reposa y percibe el vello púbico del otro cosquillear en su suelo pélvico. Respira erráticamente y hace lo posible por regular sus exhalaciones pero el intruso en su cuerpo es más de lo que pensó. Se distrae en calmar su respiración y no espera la mordida del mayor en uno de sus pechos, sus incisivos masajean el pezón y lo aprieta para después lamerlo, sufre un espasmo y su propio miembro se tensa.

La incomodidad y el dolor de tenerlo dentro ha disminuido pero sin decirle nada el otro se mueve, echa la cadera hacia atrás y deja su glande dentro desde la corona para después moverse hacia enfrente y meter de un sólo movimiento su miembro hasta la base y le arranca raucos gemidos que quiebran su espalda.

—Ra... ppa... —se le escapa, más alto de lo que piensa.

—Esa es una buena voz —escucha una sonrisa en sus palabras.

Y embiste contra su cuerpo con premura, de manera brutal, como la bestia que es. Cada estocada le hace ver estrellas, le nubla la vista y casi pierde la consciencia; su recto se ciñe a la forma de su falo y golpea su próstata constantemente, le deshace, no puede soportarlo y le lleva al borde. Es incapaz de reprimir sus jadeos y le disgusta la voz que escucha, es un desastre.

Sus manos ásperas le sostienen de la cadera, observa que lame su labio superior y en un parpadeo su mente se queda en blanco. Sus estocadas son largas y feroces, sale con parsimonia y entra con prisa, sin miramientos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y a estas alturas ya no sabe siquiera dónde está. Rappa hace lo que quiere con su cuerpo y lo peor es que no le desagrada. Se ha acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro, ya no hay dolor y es puro placer lo que invade su cuerpo con cada embestida, es tan deleitoso que la idea de que esto termine no cabe en su mente.

Hace poco llegó al clímax por segunda vez y el miembro del hombre sigue rígido dentro de él, aunque parece que no resistirá más. El vaivén de sus caderas es rápido, su respiración es torpe y luce cansado.

Murmura algo, no consigue entenderlo, da una fuerte estocada y resopla al tiempo en que siente una sustancia viscosa llenarle por dentro. Bufa cual animal y con lentitud saca su miembro. Suspira cuando deja de sentirlo y se estremece al advertir su pastosa esencia fluir desde su recto. Se piensa un depravado al tratar de visualizar la imagen de su semen derramándose.

Embriagado en las sensaciones que aún no se desvanecen ignora lo que su compañero hace y súbitamente se le suben los colores al ver que presiona sus nalgas y las separa para ver lo que ha hecho, parece fascinado por la vista y antes de que pueda intentar algo el otro se agacha y lame los restos de su esperma que chorrean entre sus nalgas y sube hasta la entrada de su recto.

No consigue dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder y ver la amplia sonrisa lasciva del mayor le hace querer salir corriendo de ahí, pero no puede. Después de aquello su cuerpo se siente pesado y vagamente percibe el dolor en sus articulaciones; recuerda que había tenido un enfrentamiento con Rappa y las fracturas comienzan a molestarle.

El más alto se sienta a su lado y con indiferencia deja caer sobre su cuerpo el manto que usa en su cintura para cubrirle. Mira de reojo al hombre y mientras escucha el silencio en la habitación piensa en el inesperado quiebre que han sufrido.

 **.**

* * *

 _...realmente no sé qué decir. Encontré un peculiar encanto en Rappa y tras el más reciente capítulo (146) quedé prendada._


End file.
